The Time Lords Companion
by blackfire93
Summary: Back in the days of the Time Lord, the males and females of a certain rank were made to be higher ranking Time Lord companions. The Companion of the Time Lords is then taken to a machine that speeds up their age and learning abilities so the companion will be with their 'Blood Mate'. The Companion is turned into a killer and will protect their 'Blood Mate' always. Please R & R!


**CHAPTER ONE**

I bit my lip, my timing was a little close on this one the Police had everything blocked off around me and were holding people up searching everyone wearing dark clothes. My black leather jacket unbuttoned showed off my black tank-top adding onto that my black pants and black leather boots and backpack as well as my black hat just screamed for them to look at me. I quickly boarded the bus that had just pulled up and took a seat keeping my head down and pulling my hat down as far as it would go. I heard someone else board the bus before the driver closed the door and began to drive. Relieved I peeked up only to have some strange guy plop down next to me holding a chocolate easter egg, "Happy easter!" The guy said holding the egg out for me to have some.

Who was I to argue when I was being offered free chocolate I broke off a piece making sure to keep my head down so the Police wouldn't see me. I breathed a sigh of relief when no Police sirens followed the bus, the guy beside me began to talk nonsense and made me question if I should eat the chocolate or not, _"Oh well chocolate is chocolate even if it comes from some loony guy at least he's good looking."_ I thought to myself. All the sudden a whirling noise caught my attention and the guy beside me, "Oh here can you hold this for a minute. Actually you can have the rest. Just eat it. I'm full of sugar and I want to keep my teeth." The guy said as he pulled some sort of device out of his pocket. "Huh. That's weird I seem to be picking up something strange." The guy said. "I know the feeling." I muttered to myself as I turned to look out the window.

After a couple of minutes of muttering to himself as the bus entered a tunnel the guy go up and walked a couple of feet towards the front his thing making a loud beeping noise as an older Jamaican lady sitting with her husband in the back began to talk about voices whispering to her. The guy's thing sparked and I rolled my eyes and asked the guy, "Can't you turn that off?" He turned back to me, "What's your name?" I raised an eyebrow at him, "Jade." I said. "Jade, hold on tight!" The guy said as he hurried and sat back down next to me clutching onto the seat and one of the middle poles, "Everyone hold on tight!" The guy hollered. And suddenly I was pitching forward and backward and rolling everyone began to holler as a bright bluish light surrounded the bus, the windows broke and I ducked to keep any glass from getting into my eye's , I didn't want to have to explain anything. The bus continued to pitch us back and forth as I clutched onto the seat where I had scooted down from when the bus had started going crazy. I knew my fingers would leave imprints in the leather. The guy ran toward the front holding onto things as he went.

Suddenly the bus stopped moving and what looked like sunlight filtered in through the broken and cracked windows. I stood up, and the strange guy who had been sitting next to me before this all began stood up as well. The guy finished walking toward the front of the bus and opened the door I walked up behind him and peered out as well. "End of the line." The guy said walking out of the bus. I followed him, making sure to keep an eye out, I wasn't sure where we were but I could feel that it wasn't a good place to be.

"Call it a hunch but I think we've gone a little bit further then Brixton." The guy said. "No you're kidding!" I replied sarcastically as I turned away from him and continued to survey what looked like a desert. By now the other passengers were coming off the bus as well, slowly like a mummy was going to pop out of the ground and cannibalize them or something. _"Well knowing my past I guess there is a good chance of that happening."_ I thought to myself as I turned my attention back on the strange guy. He was bent over on the ground picking up the dust and dropping it. _"Not a bad view."_ I thought to myself my lips twitching to keep in laughter. I turned my attention once again to the desert, as far as I could see, and that's pretty darn far, there was nothing but row after row of sand dunes and flat sand. Then I noticed something strange about the sky there was three suns. It didn't take too long for the other passengers to notice and start freaking out. I stayed quite, _"There's no way that __they__ found me so I'm in the clear this time. And even if they had found me they wouldn't have brought along humans…would they? No. No they wouldn't do that no matter how desperate they are."_ I thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~N~N~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to pull off my leather jacket and shoved it into my backpack but I didn't want any looks or questions so I left it on and grabbed a pair of sunglasses as I walked over to the guy who was not sitting back on his heels. "Ready for anything." I said as I put on the sunglasses. The guy took off his glasses and pulled something out of the inside of his coat pocket. It made a whirling sound as he moved it across his glasses, which tinted, then as he put back, what I had made out to be a sonic screwdriver, he said, "I am to." "So what's your name?" I asked, curiously. "The Doctor." He said. I could see slight surprise on his face when I just accepted that. "Okay Doctor, where do you think we are?" I asked. He didn't say anything for a second as he picked up some more sand, "It looks like sand but there are traces of something else." He muttered as he put some sand in his mouth. His expression turned and he stuck out his tongue trying to get rid of the taste. I pulled out a bottle of water from my backpack and tossed it to him he gratefully grabbed it and took a swig then spit it out before taking another swing and swallowing.

"It taste like…" The Doctors voice trailed off. He stood up, "Never mind." He said as he began to walk off. I followed a few steps behind him wondering where he was going when one of the other passengers, a teenage boy in a red T-shirt came strolling forward. "Hold on a minute, I saw you, you had that thing, that machine. Did you make this happen?" He asked as he motioned toward the bus. "Ah humans on busses always blaming me." The Doctor muttered before he held up his hands and said, "Look, Look if you must know I was tracking a hole in the fabric of reality, call it a hobby but it was a tiny little hole no danger to anyone. Then it gets big and we drive right through it." He said, by that time everyone had gathered in a little cluster a few feet behind the young man in the red T-shirt. "Then where is it?" The bus driver asked. "There's nothing. There's just…there's just sand." The bus driver said.

"All right you want proof." The Doctor said as he walked towards the rear of the bus everyone following him. I just stood to the side not bothering to follow as the Doctor picked up a hand full of sand and threw it in the direction the bus had just come from. "We drove through this." He said as the sand hit some sort of force field and created a ripple. One of the female passengers wearing a black T-shirt said, "And that was..?" "The door. The door in time and space." The Doctor said. "So what your saying is, on the other side of that is home? We can get to London through there?" The bus driver asked walking towards the Doctor. "The bus came through but we can't." The Doctor said. The bus driver didn't seem to hear the Doctor as he asked, "Well then what are we waiting for?" And he began to walk towards the door of time and space. "No don't!" The doctor said, but the bus driver ignored him, "I'm going home!" The bus driver hollered as he ran towards the door. "No don't!" The doctor hollered again reaching for the bus driver but it was to late, the bus driver had reached the door and the instant he touched it he was electrocuted, his flesh disappeared and he was pure skeleton as he fell through the door dead.

"He was bones. Just bones!" The teenager in the red T-shirt hollered glancing from the doctor to the door where the bus driver had disappeared through he took a couple of steps back and fell on his butt in the sand. The doctor walked back towards the bus, "The bus. Look at the damage. It was the bus protecting us, great big box of metal." The Doctor said. "Rather like a faraday cage." I commented. One of the other passengers said something but I ignored them focusing on the Doctors eyes that were now staring into mine. His were dark brown, liked melted milk chocolate, I knew mine were a deep blue with flecks of gold. He took his gaze off of me as one of the passengers, " We can only travel back through in the bus but a faraday cage needs to be closed, that things been ripped wide open." I said to the Doctor. He backed up and turned to look at the top of the bus, "Ah a slight damage from the wormhole. There's enough metal to make it work. I think, I hope." The Doctor said. I nodded and walked away as the Doctor and one of the other passengers a female wearing a black T-shirt and pants quite like me. I walked over towards the other side of the bus so no-one could see me before I started walking away from the bus wondering how far I could get. "Everyone inside the bus!" I heard the female holler, I rolled my eyes and ignored her as I continued to walk away from the bus making sure to get stay out from behind the sand dunes so they could see me, and know that I was ignoring the woman's orders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~N~N~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked back towards the bus, I could feel something coming and I knew that I would have to be with the others in order to face this thing. I walked in through the bus door just in time to hear the older Jamaican woman finishing her sentence, "…death. Death is coming." "Did I miss something?" I asked, hiding a smirk as everyone but the Doctor jumped and hurriedly turned towards me. "And where were you?" The lady in the black T-shirt asked. I raised an eyebrow and stared her down, nor hard to do considering I had had her by a couple of inches, " If you don't know then it's none of your business." I said. The lady didn't blink just stared at me as if she could make me look away, I loved a good challenge but I didn't want to start a fight so I made sure to end it quickly, I dropped the shutters that I usually kept up in my eyes and the lady immediately blinked and looked away. I raised the shutters quickly and cheerfully turned to the others, "So when is death coming?" I asked.

That seemed to pull everyone out of their stupor of fear at being scared and everyone began to muttering and cry, I heard the lady in front that I had just stared down say, "This isn't exactly helping." Then I blocked out everyone but the Doctor as I made my way back towards the end of the bus and plopped down, watching everyone panic. "All right now everyone stop it." The Doctor said but there was no change, "I said everyone stop it!" The Doctor hollered. Immediately everyone fell quite except for one of the lady's sitting towards the front she was quietly whimpering. The doctor went to her. "Angela look at me. Angela answer me one question Angela. That's it. That's it, at me… at me. Angela just answer me one thing. When you got on this bus where were you going?" The Doctor asked. The woman named Angela looked up at the Doctor trying to swallow her sobs, "It doesn't matter now does it?" She said. "Just answer the question." The Doctor said. "Just home." Angela replied. "And what's home?" The Doctor asked. Angela began to cry again, "Me and Mike and Susan, that's my daughter, she's eighteen." Angela said. "Susan. Good." The Doctor said with a smile as he sat back in the seat and turned to another passenger and asked the same question to everyone. When it came my turn, I simply looked at the Doctor and said, "Where ever the bus would take me."

The Doctor repeated everyone's reply and pointed with his head outside, "Remember where you want to go, the planet outside with three suns and wormholes and alien sand it's nothing. You hear me nothing. All those things waiting for you food, and home and people, hold onto that cause were going to get there. I promise." The Doctor said. "I'm going to get you home." He said firmly.

I stood to the side as the Doctor gave orders for everyone, apparently there was nothing that I needed to do, until I heard the woman, Christine say, "Does anyone know mechanics?" I immediately stood up, "Six years fixing everything from planes to cars. What do you need?" I asked relieved to finally be able to do something. "Try stripping the air filters. Fast as you can." The Doctor said as he popped around the corner of the bus. I nodded and without thinking stripped off my jacket and shoved it into my backpack as I popped my neck while walking towards the engine. I didn't think about the sudden silence until it dawned on me that I had just taken off my jacket, exposing what I had wanted to keep hidden. _"Oh well only one person here knows what they really are and he's too busy saving everyone's lives to notice…I hope."_ I thought. After a couple of seconds of quiet Christine said something to the Doctor and both of them moved off as I quickly familiarized myself with the Doctor and Christine came back and were inside the bus while I finished up with the engine and while I finished wiping off the grease and dirt that stained my hands they came out of the bus and headed off again, I watched them go as I continue to clean my hands my memories of doing this seemed like just yesterday but were, oh at a guess over a good two-hundred and fifty years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~N~N~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked inside of the bus where everyone but the kid digging out the tires were resting and pulled several protein bars out of my backpack and handed them out then I went outside and gave the kid one and told him to go inside and sit down while I finished digging. He nodded gratefully and went inside the bus while I dug out first one tire then another until I had dug out all four tires. I went back inside the bus wiping off the sweat around my face and neck as I pulled out a protein bar for myself and slowly ate it. "Let's keep trying the engine." One of the others suggested. "That's not a good idea." I said. "If we continue to try and turn it on were going to run out of petrol." I said. The others looked at me, "Believe me I know. I have plenty of experience the best thing to do is to sit here and keep each other sane until the Doctor and Christine get back." I said. Everyone nodded and the two that had gotten up sat down. Then I remembered I had several packs of gum and I offered everyone a piece as well as a bottle of water. I had three left, one for the Doctor, Christine and me, also there was only two protein bars left and they too were for the Doctor and Christine. "So why doesn't everyone take turns sharing your most embarrassing moment? It will help us bond, laugh and pass time." I suggested. "Tell you what I'll go first." I said. However soon enough everyone was tired of waiting and they began to try the engine over and over and over again and sure enough we ran out of petrol. I sighed quietly and shook my head at their stupidity hopefully the Doctor could come up with a plan where ever he was.

The sound of the storm grew closer and I couldn't stand it anymore, I got up and walked outside of the bus, my body tense as I waited I lifted the shutters from my eyes and my vision grew sharper and finally I could see the enemy. A creature not unlike the manta rays on planet Earth except his one seemed to have metal bones and a wide mouth lined with rows of sharp teeth. I heard someone coming and quickly lowered the shutters once again my eye's returning to their deep blue with gold flecks. I turned and saw the Doctor and Christina running towards the bus, the two teenage boys, I already forgot their names, came out of the bus and we all watched the Doctor and Christina run towards us.

"At last! Where have you been?" One of the teenage boys asked. The Doctor ignored that question, "Get inside and everybody sit down!" He hollered. Christine and the teenage boys clambered inside I climbed in and sat in the back, holding onto the nearest metal pole. I ignored everyone as I tried to work out exactly what the creatures were. I snapped out of it when I heard the shrieking of the creatures behind me immediately I turned to face the threat ready to kill anything that tried to come in through the back. Then the Doctor did it and we were flying through the air and out of the worm hole, I knew the creatures would follow us so without a word I quietly jumped out of the nearest broken window and rolled on the ground before coming up to my feet as the bus soared through the air above my head. "Everyone back up, we have alien creatures about to come through this worm hole and they have a huge appetite. Oh. Did I mention they can fly?" I asked just as several of the creatures flew out of the worm hole. I grabbed a gun from the nearest soldier and opened fire on one concentrating on it till it fell dead, then I picked off another one and started shooting at it till it to fell dead.

The bus landed down near where I was standing and I smiled as I watched everyone begin to applaud the Doctor. He looked quite pleased with himself, until his gaze met mine and realized who I was, I watched him look in the rearview mirror and then back at me with a question in his eye's but I just smiled and gave the soldier back his gun before hoisting my backpack which I had dropped to the ground back onto my shoulders. I continued to watch from the shadows as the Doctor met what looked like a computer *ahem* geek *cough*. After a couple minutes of talking one of the soldiers, I believe she was the top pointed to something and the Doctors face lit up, it was a Police box, no correction it was a TARDIS, the last one ever anywhere. I smiled, "Well at least he has that." I muttered to myself as I watched him walk towards the TARDIS. I saw Christine run towards the Doctor and I chewed my bottom lip, watching them. Then I saw the Doctor shake his head, I couldn't make out the words but soon the Police came up and arrested Christina. I felt a laugh bubble up in my throat and I chocked it down, as soon as the Doctor was alone I walked over to him. "Nice TARDIS." I said. Smiling as he whirled around to face me. "How did you…How did you know what it was called, and how did you get out of the bus without me seeing you?" The Doctor asked curiously. "And while I'm asking questions where did you get those markings?" The Doctor asked nodding toward my bare arms. "Tell you what, you take me for a spin in the TARDIS and I'll answer your questions as long as you answer mine." I replied I could see the Doctor was about to say no so I sighed there was no other choice. "Listen, I know you're a Time Lord and I know your planet was destroyed in a battle with the Daleks. I also know that you think that you're the only Time Lord left. Well you're wrong I know with absolute certainty one other Time Lord survived. Chew on that. Here's my phone number when you're done thinking about it." I said as I nodded to his pocket where he kept his physic paper before I turned and left.

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU IN ADVANCE! =)**_

_**p.s. NOT ALL CHAPTER WILL BE THIS LONG, CORRECTION NONE OF THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE THIS LONG! **_


End file.
